Ali Bomaye
|image = TheGame-AliBomaye.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = Radio Los Santos |artist = The Game 2 Chainz Rick Ross |genre = West coast hip hop |year = 2012 }} is a song performed by The Game featuring 2 Chainz''and ''Rick Ross featured in the radio station Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :Game :Get my people out them chains nigga :I mean handcuffs, time to man up :Put my hands up? Fuck you sayin' bruh :Cause I'm a black man, in a Phantom :Or is it cause my windows tinted :Car cost 300 thou' and I blow Indo in it :You mad cause your daughter fuck with me on spring break :Well, I'mma fuck her 'til the springs break :1: 2 Chainz :Yeah Roll another one cause I’m winnin :In my four door looking real photogenic :Gentleman attire, in threads that won’t expire :I’m in a class of my own, my teacher got fired :Money getting long, pussy rate keep rising :Versace outfit cost me 3,000 :From the P houses, did it from the wee hours :Selling that chicken no lemon pepper, no sweet and sour :First you get the power, then you get respect :I’m getting so much money I can buy ya bitch :Take it how you wanna, if you wanna take it :I like clubs where all the women working naked :Fell in love with a waitress what the fuck I’m thinking :Bought that ho a ring it was for her pinky :Uhn, that’s pimpin’ that’s slick :Got a bottle of cologne that cost more than your rent :2: Game :Fuck y'all mad at me for :Got a black card, and a black phantom :With a white bitch in Idaho, I do the same thing in (Montana) :Got a thick bitch in Atlanta, got a redbone in the Chi :Got two chains, they two-tone, two hundred racks, no lie (true) :Ali Bomaye! Ali Bomaye! :I'm bout to rumble in the jungle in these new Kanye's :Ali Bomaye! Ali Bomaye! :My lawyer threw them gloves on and beat another case :Fuck y'all mad at me for, cause my belt got two G's on it :Her bag got two C's on it, my daughter's stroller got D's on it :Free Big Meech, Free Boosie and C-Murder :Like New Orleans, like Baltimore, come to Compton you'll see murders :And my AR see murders, that's beef nigga no burgers :I'm insane and you Usain, nigga better turn on them burners :Got coke swimming in that glass jar, bitch go turn on them burners :Got dope to sell in this hotel, no half price, no retail :You a bitch nigga, no female, I smack niggas, Sprewell :I'm on the block like D 12, I got the white, no D-12 :Like a little nigga in Africa, I was born toting that K :And that's real shit, no Will Smith, and no Nona Gaye :But they yellin'... :Game :Ali Bomaye! Ali Bomaye! :Thank God that a nigga seen another day :Ali Bomaye! Ali Bomaye! :Got a chopper and a bottle fuck it let 'em spray :3: Rick Ross :I take my case to trial, hire the Dream Team :Robbie Kardashian, Johnnie Cochran, I seen things :I dream big, I think sharp :Inhale smoke, Hawaiian tree bark :Humble yourself, you not a G, keep it one with yourself :Run to niggas for help, favors I keep one on the shelf :I got rifles with lasers, swing it just like the majors :Hit you right above navel, now you swimming in pavement :Gold medals on my neck, I call it Michael Phelps :Hoes settling for less, I call 'em bottom shelf :Niggas tough on them blogs and never did nothing at all :On the road to the riches, bitches not tagging along :4: Game :Unless it's ass in a thong, hit that ass and I'm gone :Disrespect my nigga Boss and I'm flashing the chrome :I'm waving the Tec, Tity spraying the Mac :Extendos in the back, gonna lap :Got a bitch that look like Laila Ali sitting in my lap :Got a call from Skateboard, pick 'em up at Lax :Speaking skateboards, where Tune at? :Fuck with him, I'll break a skateboard on a nigga back :2 Chainz! :5: 2 Chainz :Skateboard on a nigga track :No lie, No Lie already got a plaque :Mama got a house, daughter got accounts :Just to think a nigga like me started with a ounce :Bad bitches and D-boys, we bring 'em out :If them niggas pussy, we douche 'em, we clean 'em out :This the voice of ghetto intelligence, if you got work :Go to work, don't work at your residence :6: Game :...For presidents :Word to Muhammad, that triple beam is heaven-sent :Riding through the jungles in that muthafuckin' elephant :That's a gray ghost, with the ears on it :Swimming through the hood like it got fins on it (Tell 'em!) :You know I got that work on the foreman grill :Weigh the muthafuckas in, made another mill' :Got a nigga feeling like Cassius Clay :Thrilla in Manilla, nigga want it whip his ass today :Hook Video Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA V songs